


Цветы

by 92AlexM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Minor Character Death, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/92AlexM/pseuds/92AlexM
Summary: Они напоминают ему о ней.





	Цветы

-Зачем ты это делаешь?! -кричала девушка. Ее голос был музыкой для его ушей. Но его они не интересовали. Ему нужно было нечто более глубокое, ценное.  
Она сидела прикованная к стулу посреди небольшой комнаты. Пахло сыростью и хлоркой. Видимо, недавно тут была уборка. Но так ли это сейчас важно? Девушка дергалась, металась, пытаясь освободиться и убежать отсюда. Наплевать, что она голая. Наплевать, что ее сочтут сумасшедшей! Зато она будет жива... Была бы жива. Если бы могла убежать. Как только она сюда попала он сразу же перерезал ей ахилловы сухожилия. Сейчас раны аккуратно зашиты. Но даже так она не сможет ни убежать, ни уйти, ни даже подняться.  
-Я хочу увидеть их. -его голос грубый. Слышится сильный акцент, проявляющийся в в жесткости произношения.  
Слышатся шаги позади девушки. Легкий звон. И снова. И снова. Словно он трет железкой о железку... О, нет. Девушка похолодела от ужаса и взмолилась всем известным ей богам о помощи. Но человек, что стоял сзади, словно бы услышал ее немые мольбы.  
-Боги сюда не смотрят. -на этот раз в его голосе слышалась усмешка. И последний дзынь с которым он предстает перед ней.  
Весь белый, словно ангел. Вот только всю его ангельскую внешность портят рога, красные волосы и черные как смола глаза с золотыми радужками. От ужаса не сразу можно было заметить на темном фоне стены хвост. Черный, гладкий, с кисточкой черных волос на конце. Одежда. Белоснежная рубашка и такие же брюки. Идеально выглаженные, ни единой лишней складочки. Даже воротник лежит так как нужно. В его руке большой охотничий нож. Видно, что он новый. Кажется, даже можно почувствовать запах кожи, которой обернута, словно конфета, рукоять оружия.  
-К..кого ты хочешь увидеть? -с трудом выдавила из себя девушка, с ужасом смотрящая на поблескивающее в свете лампы лезвие. На секунду взгляд человека-- демона, упал на нож. И с улыбкой он снова посмотрел на свою жертву.  
-Цветы! Самые красивые, что есть на белом свете... -последнюю часть он словно промурлыкал, а черты его лица смягчились.  
Если бы не такое положение дел, то я бы точно встречалась с ним, подумала девушка. Но тут же отбросив эту мысль она решила оттянуть момент своей смерти до последнего.  
-Цветы.. цветы! Я ...я могу достать их тебе! Много! Сколько тебе угодно будет! Только отпусти меня! -в ее глазах даже загорелся огонек надежды, который тут же был погашен холодным выражением лица убийцы.  
-Их нельзя купить, mein Lieber. Они прорастают только в живом теле. -он подошел к ней ближе и наклонился, провел лезвием ножа по ее губе, разрезая кожу и заставляя девушку вскрикнуть от внезапной боли. Из ранки сразу же вырос небольшой красный стебелёк, который он поспешил срезать, оставляя на клинке. К его счастью из старого стебля начал расти новый, более сильный и крепкий, стекая по подбородку девушки.  
-Маленькое семя дало всход. -его тон, низость голоса... В другой ситуации он был бы возбуждающим но сейчас ничего, кроме мурашек ужаса и ледяного пота он не приносил.  
-Ты.. ты думаешь, что кровь это растения..цветы? -неуверенно, все еще дрожащим голосом спросила девушка. Ответом послужило молчание, но и свою мысль она решила озвучить.  
-Тогда почему ты не используешь свою кровь?  
И снова молчание. Демон аккуратно вытер нож о штанину и убрал его в карман. Так же молча закатал один рукав, стараясь сильно не помять ткань и протянул руку в сторону девушки. На его светлой коже, с самой нежной стороны, было множество старых шрамов. Вдоль и поперек вен.  
-Я пытался. Они все...плохие. Гнилые. Мертвые. -холодный, полный разочарования голос. И точно такой же тяжелый взгляд.  
Опустив рукав обратно и застегнув его демон снова взял нож в руку.  
-Ну.. ну а мне нравятся мертвые цветы. Они красивые! Хрупкие и нежные... -позволила себе секунду слабости девушка и сразу же вжалась в стул как только увидела, что ее собеседник-похититель порезал свою ладонь и представил ей напоказ, как течет черная и пахучая кровь.  
Он не видел в этом такого же прекрасного, как в чужой крови. Он видел лишь, как стебли ломаются и рассыпаются, не успевая даже дать нескольким лисьтям времени родиться и пожить. Убедившись, что девушка увидела все, что он хотел ей показать он сжал кулак и разжал, опуская руку. Девушка могла заметить, что кровь не течет и раны уже нет. Что за фигня?!  
-М..мне... Мне они очень понравились. Они словно розы, что стоят в ... в старом особняке! -ложь. Все что она говорит-ложь. Она не видела того, что он ей показывал. Нахмуренные брови лишь доказывали это. Но он не стал говорить ей это. Вместо этого он медленно развернулся и взял что-то со стены. Было плохо видно, но это было похоже на черную ткань. Он потянул ее вниз, открывая взору девушки большое, во всю стену зеркало. Он осмотрел его, словно бы пытаясь найти что-то, но благо зеркало было идеально чистым, без трещин и даже без мыльного налета.  
Вновь повернувшись к своей жертве лицом он хлопнул в ладоши и широко, как шоумен, улыбнулся.  
-Но ты увидишь, как они зацветут.  
И сказав это он подошел к ней ближе, вставая рядом. Крепко взял ее за волосы и аккуратно наклонил ее голову от себя. Второй рукой он сжал рукоять ножа. И в следующую же секунду лезвием он полоснул по боку ее шеи. Сначала не понимая, девушка смотрела на него, надеясь, что он промазал. Но... Внезапный холод в пальцах ног и рук, боль в горле и фонтан артериальной крови...простите, свежий куст красных цветов распустился из ее шеи, оплетаясь маленькими лианами и цветами о руки, грудь и ноги демона, пачкая одежду. Вряд ли его это хоть немного заботило. Его хватка не позволяла ей наклонить голову и прижать рану. Невольно ее тело начало дрожать, а после и во всю дергаться, несмотря на стремительно приближающуюся расслабляющую смерть. Пока цветы еще росли он отпустил ее голову, достал из заднего кармана брюк телефон и сфотографировал свежевыросший букет.  
Цветы попадали на рубашку и брюки, разбиваясь и лепестками и семенами опадая на пол, оставляя узор из ярко-красной и темно-бордовой пыльцы на белой ткани.  
Наконец издав последний вздох и прекратив дергаться в судорогах тело девушки обмякло и более не поеддерживаемое рукой демона согнулось пополам, прижимаясь животом и грудью к бедрам. Те стебли и цветы, что остались, вытекали из носа, рта, свежей раны. К сладковатому металлическому запаху примешался кислый запах мочи. Бедняжка, походу она перед всем этим не сходила в туалет? Демон об этом не думал. Он привык к этому всему.  
Но просматривая фотографии каждой жертвы он все больше понимал, что того букета, как у сестры, он никогда больше не получит.


End file.
